kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Valanice
Valanice is the daughter of Coignice (the Miller's daughter) and Prince Cedric, wife of King Graham, and mother of Rosella and Alexander. She is the queen of Daventry, and a princess of Kolyma. Background Valanice was born in eastern Kolyma to royalty on one side, and commoner on the other. As she grew up, as a young girl she spent much of her time climbing the castle steps from the lowest dungeon to highest parapet chased by her lady-in-waiting Matilda. Her parents made sure she was well educated, and taught in all the social graces. Her mother told her stories and myths, and had to scold her when she tried to play in the mud. At some point, she was captured by an evil witch named Hagatha, and trapped inside a crystal tower where Graham found and rescued her. He kissed her at the top of the tower and then took her home to her homeland of Kolyma where they got married in Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury before heading back to Daventry. A year or two later, she gave birth to the royal twins. Within a year, Alexander was kidnapped. The kidnapping of her son Alexander from his cradle was a massive blow to her, not just because of the loss, but because it reopened memories of her own kidnapping. Valanice attempted to submerge her grief through hard work -- first by studying the histories of the world, and then by opening a school to teach the brightest children of the kingdom.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 521 She spent much time teaching Rosella how to read and the histories of the world. A few years later, she traveled with Graham to the Old WoodKQKOS, pg. While there Jiilii'a compared her name to the fairy word "vaal'inisia", which meant "wisdom of the grass". She discussed the long winter and the loss of the faery queen. The fairies made sure she was safe, while Graham went on his quest, while sprite helped lead her back to her home. Several years later, traveled to Duchy Cumberford with her husband to witness the wedding of Duke Faust to Duchess Aspen. leaving her daughter behind to get well (believing she was sick). She later returned and found out her daughter had help keeping the country "safe" while they were gone (none the wiser about the Weevils and Sloks that had rampaged over the land in her absence). Some years later, when the three-headed dragon demanded the sacrifice of a young maiden, she fiercely fought against the decision to comply, and when it became time to offer her daughter to the beast she refused, standing guard by Rosella's room with a drawn sword.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 521 When her son returned and saved her daughter she showed great joy. She stood by her husband while he threw his adventure's cap to their children, witnessing his heart attack. She stood by his bed the whole time while Rosella was in Tamir looking for the Magic Fruit that would cure him. Many months later, when Telgrin stole Graham's soul she stayed behind at the castle to protect her husband's body, while her son journeyed to save the kingdom. A year after dragon's defeat, she was shrunk down along with the castle, and her children and kidnapped by Mordack. She remained strong through the ordeal, and reunited with her husband when he defeated the evil wizard. The family were sent back to Daventry by the wizard Crispin and they walked down the mountain into the valley towards the restored castle. Almost a year later she suggested her son look into the Magic Mirror when he was grieving due to love sickness for Cassima, prompting him to go on his journey. A few months later, after he fulfilled his quest, she was brought to the Green Isles by Shamir Shamazel to witness her son's wedding. That same year she was discussing with her daughter about finding someone for her to marry, when her daughter jumped into a lake and disappeared. Being a wonderful mother, Valanice followed and then had to find her in the lands of Ooga Booga, Falderal, and Etheria. She helped save the kingdom of Eldritch in the process. Later she and Rosella returned to Daventry where only a short period of time had passed, but they were late for lunch by 15 minutes from his point of view. Graham had been waiting for them, scarcely knowing they had been missing.KQC, 319 They told him of their adventures while sitting in the castle gardens. Valanice was glad to see Rosella courting Edgar, and hoped that they would someday become the heirs of Daventry. Connor viewed a lovely portrait of her majesty, when he entered Castle Daventry to see what happened to the royal family. In the painting she wore a green dress. Connor did not find her as most of the castle was blocked by damage caused by the cataclysm; but he knew she had been affected by it as well. The kingdom and everyone in it were saved by Connor when he fixed the Mask of Eternity and defeated Lucreto. Details *Valanice's various appearances, Valanice's Wardrobe. *Lady Valanice is an excellent cook. She enjoys spending many hours conversing the subject of fine food.Hoyle IValanice is known for making strong tea.KQC4E, 344Rosella (KQ7):"And I thought mother's tea was strong!" *Valanice had a fear of the dreadful stairs in the Crystal Tower.Narrator (KQ2): "She will follow you anywhere! Except, of course, down those dreadful stairs. She is deathly afraid of them."Though she did not fear running up the stairs of father's castle as a child. *Valanice tours the kingdom every spring.KQSNW, 43 *According to KQ3; Valanice and Graham were heart-broken when Alexander had disappeared as a baby. Hard times hit Daventry right after he was kidnapped. Valanice and graham tried, but had lost their will. They were down on their guard, when the terrible dragon came. The Royal Family thought it was the end. The novels and companion, however show or mention more of a time of peace, more or less. Even Rosella seems to describe a period of time when Daventry was beautiful in KQ3. The KQ1 SCI remake also suggests a a time of prosperity following KQ1. *When Valance was captured by Hagatha and held in the Crystal Tower, the witch would sometimes let Valanice order take-out from the Jade Gazebo. *Valanice is the daughter of a prince of Kolyma, she is herself is considered a princess of that land. It is not known if her father is next in line to be king. She herself holds the title "Lady" and "Princess" from the time before she became Queen of Daventry. However, The novels states that she was born to royalty on one side, and thus not just nobility. With the implication that her father was born to a king's station (thus the potential of becoming the next king of Kolyma). While the Official Book of King's Quest does confirm she is a princess, little is known about Kolyma's culture and politics. Personality and traits Valanice had a wonderful sense not only of propriety, but also of proportion. She had class without the stuffiness often seen in other members of the nobility. Valanice was organized and intelligent, and could manage the castle and kitchen staffs without half trying.KOS, 16 Whereas Graham was born a nobody (not born royalty or a king on either sideSNW, 5), the son of a minor noble, a knight (his family did not stretch very far back into Daventry's historyKQKOS, 11). Valanice was born to a much higher stationKQKOS, 12. Valanice was only royal on one sideSNW, 5 (the daughter of a princeKQC, pg and a miller's daughter), and thus is trained in all the social graces. Without Valanice, Graham would have no idea how a king should behave.KQKOS, 12She believes in keeping her duties to her people, and will never turn her back on her duty.KOS, 52 Valanice's beauty, wisdom, and goodness are beyond compare.KQC1E, pg Her strength, grace, and wisdom are an example for the people of Daventry, both men and women alike. she is both the strong backbone and the loving heart of the kingdom. She is loved by all.KQ6 Hintbook Valanice is voice is soft and lovelySNW, pg 89, but goes flat when she means business.SNW, pg Valanice has some small reputation as a scholar versed in history and the folklore of the world. She is a comfortable teacher of young minds, getting joy from the smiles of discovery beaming from children's faces.kqc2e, 169. She is one of the finest scholars in the land and her writings grace the libraries of the Known World.KQ6 Hintbook Valanice is a scholar and a teacher in Daventry, and is the author of the court chronicle detailing Rosella's adventures in Tamir.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 521 Valanice was greatly skilled in diplomacy. While on public display in the Great Hall, Valanice usually wore an expression of a pleasant look, and a small smile. She kept her true thoughts and feelings to herself, where the people could not see. She remained calm and pleasant at all times so that Graham could occasionally rant and rave, and then pretend to dissuaded by Valanice from some rash act. It was a routine they used only when necessary, but it often got results when formalities ground negotiations or other processes to a halt.KOS, 28, 29 Except during formal council sessions, Valanice couldn't keep from teasing Graham. There was barely a day without Graham listening to her verbal pokes. Valanice enjoyed teasing Graham, even though she might tease, she was never cruel, and her jibes were a loving antidote to the weight of kingship. He looked forward to it.KOS, 17 In some cases Valanice would try to appear angry towards Graham, crossing her arms and tapping her foot, while he tried to appear stern. It was a game they played, she was always teased him that way, but a mischievous gleam belied her angry appearance.KoS, pg 15 In general she only teased him when they were alone. But sometimes she would make the same gesture, crossing her arms, and tapping her foot, when she was not amused by Graham's antics. Graham could always tell the difference when it was intentional or in jest.KOS, pg22 Valanice is wise-hearted KoS, pg 55. Valanice is warm-hearted and full of kindness toward all, she would do anything to defend the life of her daughter. She is not so easily swayed from her course of rescue.KQC4E, pg Valanice was of similar mind to King Graham, when it came to formalities around the castle.KoS, pg 16 That is to say even though she grew up in the household of royalty, she is fine with affairs taken more casually, accessible, and friendly. Valanice often carried with her an aura of serene dignity, with relief plain on her face when she saw her family.KFC, 5 Valanice is considered the Royal University's best historian.KQC1E, pg Titles *Princess *Queen Valanice *Valanice of Kolyma *Valanice of Daventry *Lady Valanice Behind the scenes *A hidden descriptions for Valanice in the game code is a bit suggestive, "She is even more lovely than she appeared in the mirror. Her long auburn hair tumbles down to cover her large firm breasts. Her erect nipples are one of the indications that her warm thighs would welcome your tender kisses." *The version that appears in the game is much tamer; "She is even more lovely than she appeared in the mirror. Her long auburn hair tumbles down her back. She has the bluest eyes you've ever seen and soft creamy skin." *An interesting bit of trivia is that the King's Quest Companion establishes that Valanice was born of royalty one side, her father the prince of Kolyma. This fact is referenced in King's Quest: See No Weevil, which states that she born of royalty but only on one side. *Valanice eye color changes throughout the series, they are appear as blue in KQ2/KQ4, they appear brown in KQ6, and turquoise green in KQ7. Valanice (unofficial) Valanice appears in multiple fan games, Valanice (unofficial). References category:KQ2 category:KQ2 (AGDI) category:KQ7 Category:Kolyma Category:Queens Category:Princesses Category:Characters (KQ2) Category:Characters (KQ3) Category:Characters (KQ4) Category:Characters (KQ5) Category:Characters (KQ6) Category:Characters (KQ7) Category:Characters (KQ8) Category:Characters (KQC) Category:Characters (KoS) Category:Characters (SNW) Category:Characters (TFC) Category:King's Questions Category:Scholars Category:Cooks Category:Historians Category:Humans Category:ladies